


It Could Have Gone Worse

by its_a_meme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Meet the Family, Tsukishima Kei is a Little Shit, tanaka ryuunosuke is a good brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_a_meme/pseuds/its_a_meme
Summary: Tanaka is finally meeting his sister's boyfriend and his little brother. Though he is ready to welcome the two into his family, Tsukishima is not.
Relationships: Tanaka Ryuunosuke & Tanaka Saeko, Tanaka Ryuunosuke & Tsukishima Kei, Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru, Tsukishima Kei & Tsukishima Akiteru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	It Could Have Gone Worse

“Are you sure Saeko nee-san doesn’t need me to come with?” Nishinoya asked loudly at the end of practice. “I’ll make sure her boyfriend knows what happens if he breaks her heart.”

“I asked again before I left this morning, and she just laughed it off,” Tanaka responded before punching his right fist into the palm of his left hand. “But don’t worry, Yuu, I’ll be sure he knows what’s coming for him.”

Hearing the two troublemakers, Ennoshita appeared behind them and hit the back of their heads. “You can’t just fight a guy for dating your sister, Tanaka. And Nishinoya, don’t stick your nose into Tanaka’s sister’s business.”

“I’m not just going to fight him randomly, I’m going to defend her honor!” Tanaka yelled out as Nishinoya nodded beside him.

“As long as he doesn’t do anything funny, we won’t have to retaliate.”

Ennoshita let out a sigh as he turned to Sugawara. “Suga, can you talk to them.”

Suga walked over and put a hand on each of the two’s shoulders. “Don’t fight, but if you do, make sure you win.” He then gave a thumb’s up and walked out of the gym. Clearly expecting more help from the vice-captain, Ennoshita sighed again. “Please be responsible.”

Tanaka let out a laugh and slapped the back of Ennoshita’s back. “Don’t worry, we’re having dinner with him and his younger brother, and I wouldn’t fight in front of a kid.”

“Oh, how old’s the guy’s brother?” Nishinoya asked as the group entered the club room to change.

“I don’t know. Saeko nee-san hasn’t told me anything about him. All I know is she reconnected with some guy she went to highschool with and then they started dating. Originally tonight was just supposed to be a normal date between the two, but her boyfriend’s parents are out of town and he felt bad leaving his brother alone for dinner. So now instead of a date, it’s a sibling party.” Tanaka said with a shrug.

“So you’re third wheeling a date to babysit?”

“Pretty much, I just hope the kid isn’t too young. But if he is, big bro will take care of him!”

“I pity any child that has you as a big bro.” Ennoshita deadpanned.

Tanaka stuck his tongue out in response. “I’m going to teach my new little brother so much and he’s going to love me, just you wait!” With that, he left the clubroom to meet his sister, her boyfriend, and his little brother at dinner.

~

When Tanaka arrived at the restaurant, he was surprised to just see his sister and a blond guy sitting across from her. The guy looked familiar, but he couldn’t place his face so chose to ignore it. _ She said she went to highschool with him so I probably recognize him from then _ , he thought.

“Nee-san! I’m here!” Tanaka yelled out as he walked towards the table. As he took his seat next to Saeko, she punched his head.

“Ryuu! Don’t yell at a restaurant! It’s not polite!” She yelled at a volume equal to Tanaka’s. As he rubbed the but of his head, Tanaka looked over at the boyfriend, laughing awkwardly at the sibling’s yelling. 

Noticing her brother’s staring, Saeko introduced them. “Ryuu, this is Akiteru! Akiteru, my baby brother!” She grabbed Tanaka’s cheek, spoke quietly “You better play nice, got it?” and then released him.

Rubbing his cheek, Tanaka looked at the empty chair across from him. He gave the restaurant a quick look around, before he turned to Akiteru. “Is your brother in the bathroom or something?”

“Oh, he should be here soon. Kei had to run by the bookshop on his way over. He was worried if he went after the store would be closed.”

“He went by himself? How old is this kid?”

Akiteru turned his head in confusion. “Of course he went by himself, he’s a first year in highschool.” His eyes widened as he realized something. “Wait, do you not know who my brother is?”

Now it was Tanaka’s turn to be confused. “No… should I?”

“Oh you have got to be kidding me.” Tanaka heard from behind him. Turning around, he saw Tsukishima walking towards the table.

_ First year in high school… given name ‘Kei’... brother looks familiar… oh. _

After staring blankly for a few seconds, Tanaka realized why Akiteru looked familiar when he walked him. He had seen him at the games in the stands next to Saeko. Pulling away from his thoughts, Tanaka looked up at his junior’s face to see it filled with disgust.

“Akiteru, I have no interest in eating with Tanaka. I’ll pick something up and eat at home. Bye.” Tsukishima said to his brother before turning around to head to the door. But before he could take a step away from the table, Akiteru was behind him and grabbing his wrist. 

“Kei!” Akiteru said with a slight wine. “You said you would eat with my girlfriend and her brother tonight! You can just leave!”

Tsukki turned back to face his brother. “That was before I knew who her brother was. Bye.” He responded with a fake smile. 

Tanaka could tell Akiteru was getting annoyed, but he kept it down as he tried to talk to his brother. The Tanaka siblings awkwardly watched the two argue before Akiteru said, “If you leave, I’ll tell mom about how rude you were to my girlfriend.” And with that, Tsukishima found himself sitting next to his brother and across from Tanaka.

The silence was deafening as the Tanakas and Akiteru tried to start a conversation. It seemed like every time a conversation would start to flow nicely, Tsukishima would shut it down. Looking around the table, Tanaka could see how uncomfortable his sister and her boyfriend were, and how much Tsukishima didn’t care.

“Kei,” Saeko started, “How is--”

“You should have told me.” Tsukishima interrupted.

Akiteru let out a sigh as he covered part of his face with his hand. “We are not doing this right now, Kei.”

“Why not?”

“You know why. We are at dinner, it is inappropriate and impolite.”

Tsukishima shot his brother a glare as Akiteru continued. “I wanted this to be a nice night and introduce you to my girlfriend, but if you are going to act like a child you can just go home.”

Tsukishima slammed his hands on the table as he stood up. “I’m going to the bathroom.”

The three remaining at the table sat silently for a few moments before Tanaka stood up. “I also need to go, be right back.” As he walked past Akiteru, the blond grabbed his arm. Looking at the older Tsukishima, Tanaka smiled. “Don’t worry, I won’t rough your brother up too badly.” Akiteru let him go and looked down at his lap.

“You two enjoy yourselves and well be back soon!” Tanaka said, turning back to head to the bathroom.

Opening the door, Tanaka was glad to see no one other than Tsukishima in the bathroom. He had his hands gripped to the sides of the sink, glaring silently into the mirror. “Careful, you’ll break the mirror,” Tanaka said.

Tsukishima turned to look at Tanaka but remained silent. Knowing the younger wasn’t going to talk first, and also not caring about what the younger had to say, Tanaka began talking.

“Look, I know we aren’t the closest on the team, but there is no reason for you to be acting like this. I don’t know what your problem is with me, but tonight isn’t about us. It’s about our siblings. I love my sister, and I assume you love your brother, so I want them to enjoy themselves as they introduce their relationship to their family. If you hate me, fine, but I don’t hate you and I don’t want you judging my sister based on your opinion of me.”

Tanaka stood in front of the door, fists by his side as Tsukishima looked at his feet. Knowing he wasn’t getting a response, he turned to walk out. “I want us to get along. Can’t you try not to be an ass for one meal for your brother?” And with that, Tsukishima was left alone in the bathroom.

After a few more minutes, Tsukishima walked out. From across the room, he saw Tanaka, Saeko, and Akiteru smiling and laughing with each other. Silently, Tsukishima returned to the table and sat next to his brother. As he sat down, the table returned to silence as everyone stared at him.

After a few moments, Tsukishima broke the silence. “I am sorry for my attitude earlier. I was surprised and stressed about other stuff, and took it out on you all. I hope I haven’t completely ruined the night, and if possible, I would like to start over.” Tsukki gave everyone a small smile as he continued. “I was acting really pathetic.”

The table returned to silence. Tanaka looked at Akiteru to see him looking back and forth between his brother and Saeko. “Don’t worry!” Saeko smiled as she reached across the table to ruffle Tsukishima’s hair, “As long as you realize your mistake.”

The rest of the meal was able to continue smoothly. Their conversations bounced from how the couple started dating to how practice was from Tanaka and Tsukki to random moments in the group’s lives. Tsukishima even laughed a few times, surprising Tanaka.

After their meal, the 2 sets of siblings said their goodbyes. Akiteru and Saeko with a kiss, and Tanaka and Tsukishima with an awkward nod. As Tanaka turned to leave with his sister, Tsukki called out, “Tanaka, wait.”

Turning back around, Tanaka saw his junior looking more nervous than he had ever seen him. Tsukishima was looking at his feet as he tangled his fingers together in front of him. “Thanks… for earlier… in the bathroom.” He said softly. “You were really cool.” Tsukishima looked up to face Tanaka, but before he could, Tanaka had his arm around him.

Tsukishima could feel his senior shaking next to him. “Tanaka… what--”

“Call me aniki.” Tanaka said with a thumbs up.

Tsukki’s face contorted into an expression of disgust. “No, get off me!” He said as he shook Tanaka off his shoulder and turned to leave with his brother. 

Tanaka laughed at the response. “See you tomorrow!”

~~

The next day at practice, Nishinoya found Tanaka to ask how the dinner went.

“It started off rough, but then it was really fun!”

“And the kid?”

“Oh,” Tanaka gave his friend a smile, “he was the biggest brat I have ever met!”

“Shut up!” Tsukishima yelled across the room as Tanaka laughed.

“I will when you call me aniki!”

Putting the pieces together, Nishinoya began to laugh with Tanaka. 

“Awww you couldn’t eat alone and had to join your brother on a date.” Nishinoya teased.

Tsukishima, now bright red, yelled another “shut up” before the rest of the club joined in on their laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> There are not enough fics with this dynamic. I'm really bad at ending fics but I'll try and work on it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
